


In God's House

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is not sinful, but sin has perverted it. ~ Walter Lang</p>
            </blockquote>





	In God's House

Sometimes, Robert wished he had been born a little bit less comely. No one took a pretty priest seriously. One look at his blond hair, his blue eyes, and his slim body and people cooed all over him. The black clothes and collar didn't help at all, didn't dissuade some of the more . . . amorous parishioners. Thankfully, some of the parishioners, like Mrs. Betty Spring, took one look at him and adopted him as one of their children.

That was why he was at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital at one in the morning. Mrs. Spring's caretaker had tearfully called him and he had jumped right out of bed and headed over. He had quite a time soothing the poor woman, keeping her calm as tests were done to figure out why she was bleeding internally.

That's when he meet her team of doctors. Dr. Cameron was a lovely woman, physically, emotionally. She was sweet and patient with Mrs. Spring, a widower of nearly twenty years without any children in the area. Dr. Foreman was a bit more cold, but still polite and courteous. And Dr. Dale, a nice enough young man who was affable but mostly silent as he went about his work.

They all seemed very nice but it wasn't until Robert meet Dr. Gregory House that he understood who was the true driving force behind the diagnostic team. Dr. House was, quite simply, a rude jackass, God forgive his horrible opinion of the man. Robert tried to tell him that the jokes and taunts about pedophilic priests were not welcomed but the man persisted to the point he even followed Robert to the chapel. The crass bastard even managed to run everyone in the room out with a few well placed jeers about "getting it on in God's house, how kinky is that?"

Robert never wanted to punch someone so badly in his life. That did not explain, however, how he ended up mostly naked from the waist down, in House's lap, riding House's hard, long cock, kissing the annoying bastard silent.

Hands calloused like guitar player's guided his hips in a slow, sultry rhythm, a wet, warm mouth taught him the melody and the harmony of sin, fingers plucking his nipples, teasing his cock, making Robert hungry with want and shame, making him cling to the only solid port with clawed, desperate hands. Sobbed his orgasm into House's mouth, clenching around the hard cock filling him with another man's seed, whimpered at the empty feeling when House slid out.

He refused to move, even though House didn't make him, panting into a jacket-covered shoulder, just now realizing House was still completely dressed. Feeling humiliated and wanton and devastated and yet still so needy for more.

Robert didn't cry, he refused to cry, sliding from House's lap and onto his knees, he asked for forgiveness instead. Didn't move when he felt a hand in his hair, soothing in its own way.

The End


End file.
